


Two Legged Men with Squeaky Clean Pasts

by yukiawison



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter wasn't usually an insomniac, so Daniel was worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Legged Men with Squeaky Clean Pasts

"Peggy," he breathed, leaning against the now open door. "What are you...I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Peggy was standing in front of him, suitcases in her hands, hair damp from the snow, and wearing a terrified expression he'd only seen on their most dangerous missions.

"Daniel," she choked.

"What happened Peggy? What's wrong?" His body tensed, ready for a fight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, expression lightening a bit. "Really Daniel," she put a hand on his chest. "I just...couldn't sleep thinking about tomorrow and..." She looked down. Head tilting to one side in confusion. Daniel looked down too, and remembered that he was in his robe, and that he'd rushed to the door before he had the chance to put on the prosthetic. He was balanced precariously between the door frame and his crutch. This was the first time Peggy had seen him without the prosthetic.

"Your...I mean I knew it wasn't there I just..."

"I'm sorry. I don't sleep in the prosthetic and you were knocking so forcefully I thought it best not to waste time putting it back on."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I just waltzed into your place in the middle of the night."

"Peg," he smirked. "Tomorrow this'll be your place too. "That is, unless this bout of insomnia is connected to you moving in?"

She was still looking at his missing leg. "Did it hurt? Do you remember?" She asked, distractedly. Daniel was getting tired of standing, and since this would likely be a long conversation, he motioned her inside.

"Tea?"

"Yes please." He hobbled to the kitchen while she sat down in the living room.

"I don't remember much. The drugs were strong enough I couldn't feel it. It was more the empty feeling once it was gone that hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He shrugged.

"I got scared," she began, once he was situated on the couch, and they had their tea. "I've never had this," she gestured between them. "With anyone before. I think on some level I'm afraid something will come and muck it up," she tried to keep her breathing steady, but it came in shallow gasps she didn't want him to hear.

"I'm not Steve, Peggy. I'm going to be fine, and so are you. We're going to be happy. You deserve some happiness after all that's happened. You deserve all the happiness Peggy."

She nodded, still crying. "I know, I know, and you're lovely and I care for you very much. I just got scared. I'm sorry."

"I can't exactly come to you Carter, could you come here so I can kiss you?"

She smiled through the tears and came over so he could kiss her, and hold her, and stroke her hair.

"Does it bother you?" He muttered when he was sure she was asleep.

"Does what bother me?"

"You hadn't seen my leg Peggy, not with out the prosthetic. I've got scars, and it's not as if I can protect you if we're burglarized. I've come to terms with the fact that there are plenty of other two legged, war trauma free men you could choose to love. I've accepted my miracle, but..."

"I'm going to stop you there Daniel. First of all, I was surprised, not bothered in the slightest. Second of all, I don't need you to protect me in the case of a robbery, I've got that covered myself, and third we're no miracle Sousa. I love you and you love me, and two legged men with squeaky clean pasts pay no part in that equation." She hummed this all in a sort of half asleep monologue, but once finished, she sat up at looked at him pointedly.

She smoothed some hair from his eyes. "If you don't mind, could I see?"

"Y-yes, sure, " He pulled back the robe to show her the stump of leg left, ending just past his boxers. "There isn't much there," he said nervously. "Just..."

She cut him off with a kiss, soft and slow, and she put a hand on his leg. This was different somehow, more intimate without the prosthetic in their way.

"I'm sorry scared you. I'm sorry for keeping you up. I love you leg or no leg Agent Sousa. And tomorrow I'm most definitely moving in."


End file.
